


What Happens When There's A Blizzard

by Sherstrade2001



Series: Be My Family [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Sex, Sherstrade Month, Sherstrade Month 2017, blizzard, mentions of child abuse, original child character - Freeform, talk about adopting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/pseuds/Sherstrade2001
Summary: The thirteenth of January, there was supposed to be a blizzard. It was a Friday, and Greg and Sherlock both had the weekend off. In the week it had been since Sherlocks birthday, Sherlock had officially started working at New Scotland Yard. He helped all the teams, but mostly Greg's. The chief was ok with them working together, since their personal had already interfered once. Sherlock was fully part of Greg's team, but helped Dimmock, Gregson, and sometimes Hopkins.On the way home from work Thursday, the two of them stopped by the shop and got some food, mostly for sandwiches incase the power went out. They also got some meals to cook though. They had pulled out extra blankets from storage, and got wood for the fireplace. They went to bed Thursday night with a kiss, and cuddled up under all the blankets. They woke up in the morning and they were glad for firewood, cause the power was on, but the heat was out.Not edited, so sorry for mistakes.





	

The thirteenth of January, there was supposed to be a blizzard. It was a Friday, and Greg and Sherlock both had the weekend off. In the week it had been since Sherlocks birthday, Sherlock had officially started working at New Scotland Yard. He helped all the teams, but mostly Greg's. The chief was ok with them working together, since their personal had already interfered once. Sherlock was fully part of Greg's team, but helped Dimmock, Gregson, and sometimes Hopkins.

On the way home from work Thursday, the two of them stopped by the shop and got some food, mostly for sandwiches incase the power went out. They also got some meals to cook though. They had pulled out extra blankets from storage, and got wood for the fireplace. They went to bed Thursday night with a kiss, and cuddled up under all the blankets. They woke up in the morning and they were glad for firewood, cause the power was on, but the heat was out.

“Babe, it is freezing.” Greg said as he walked into the kitchen after putting his pajamas on that were carelessly thrown the night before. Sherlock was standing in his pajamas, he was making hot chocolate.

“Yeah, the power apparently went out, and when it came back on the heat didn't. The top of the stove is a gas stove, so if power goes out again it'll still work.” 

“Well, I'll start the fire. If you make the breakfast.” Greg said holding Sherlock from behind.

“Fair enough.” He replied turning his head to kiss Greg. Greg went and started the fire, while Sherlock made eggs and bacon. He plated the eggs and bacon just as Greg came back into the kitchen. They both grabbed the plates and went to cuddle in front of the fireplace. They move the sofa back from where it was in front of the fireplace, they then made o bed of pillows and blankets. Once they were done eating Greg took their plates and put them in the sink. He then locked the door, and went back over to Sherlock.

"You know, I could warm you up.” Greg said moving where he was hovering Sherlock, using his fore arms to keep him up.

"And how could you do that?” Sherlock asked smirking.

“Well babe, I could do this…” He kissed him, “and this…or more.” He balanced on one arm and reached into Sherlocks pajamas, and grabbed his cock.”

“Oh… fuck Greg… please… do anything, just keep touching me.” Sherlock groaned out. Greg smirked at him and pulled on his cock.

“Oh, sunshine, I would never stop touching you. Plus, you just told me I could do what ever to you.” Greg pulled down Sherlocks boxers and pajama pants in one fluent motion, then did the same to his own. He then pulled both their T-shirts over their heads, and tossed all the clothes towards the couch. He move to straddle Sherlock. Greg then kissed from Sherlocks lips to his collarbone, and then started leaving hickeys down to his pubic hair. He then kissed the tip of Sherlocks. Greg made his way back up to Sherlocks lips and kissed him. Sherlock could taste his own precome on Greg's lips, and moaned as he kissed Greg. “Now, Sherlock I'm going to fuck you.”

Sherlock could only nod, as he was already panting. Greg sat back and lined up his cock with Sherlocks hole. He then slowly pushed in. As soon as Greg was fully in they both moaned. Greg started moving slowly at first, but getting faster with every thrust. When he was pounding into Sherlock all that could be heard was flesh slapping against flesh, and the moaning between the two of them. Sherlock came first, but the tightening of his hole around Greg's cock, sent Greg over the edge. About ten minutes after they had come Greg had pulled out and cleaned them up.

They were under the covers again, and there was a knock on the door. The blizzard hadn't snowed them in, but no one wanted to go out. Greg got up and threw his boxers and pajama bottoms on, and threw Sherlock his. He then threw their shirts into the bedroom. Once they had pants on he went to open the door. It was Mycroft and John, with a child. “What is it guys, and who is this?” Greg said as he moved aside to let them in. Sherlock laid on the blankets watching the fire.

Mycroft and John sat down on the couch, and the little two year old ran over to look at Sherlock. “Well, you two are set up to take in kids from child abuse, or murder cases. This is at least until we find him another home. We figured you two would be the best to foster him.” Mycroft said.

“What Myc is trying to say is, will you two take him in until we at least find him a home? He was being abused. Dimmock led the case, and suggested you two. If you two want you could even adopt him.”

“Greg we should adopt him.” Came Sherlocks voice from the same spot he ad been at, except this time when they looked at him he had a child held over his head.

“Are you sure you want to adopt him?” Greg asked his fiancé, even though he knew both of them were ok with adopting him.

“Yeah we can get rid of the experiment equipment, and move stuff around to make the upstairs room his.”

“Ok. What's his name?”

“Colin Alexander Williams. I'm guessing you two want his last name changed to Lestrade.” Mycroft said.

“Yes, when will this adoption be complete?”

“I can make it happen within the next two weeks. No social visit will be necessary, because government officials can do those checks.”

"Ok if some of the snows cleared up tomorrow, we'll go get some furniture for Colin's room.” 

“Bye Colin, Greg, Sherlock.” Both John and Mycroft said as the headed out. When they left it was only ten in the morning. Greg turned back to Sherlock and Colin and smiled, at the two.

“I love you Sherlock, and you too Colin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy this series. Please leave comments, and kudos. Please if you have an idea for another Sherstrade story separate from this series, or part of this series leave a comment. Also please comment any thoughts or feelings.
> 
> Please be respectful, or the comment will be deleted. Thank you.


End file.
